


You Hurt Me

by wishingwontgetyouanywhere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Begging, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cheating, Established Relationship, Levi hurts Eren, M/M, Running Away, Tears, idek, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingwontgetyouanywhere/pseuds/wishingwontgetyouanywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren needed to get away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> i still have to finish two other thangs and maybe a third but idk i was feeling sad. im sorry

Eren needed to get away. He couldn’t hear anything but the roaring in his ears and he couldn’t feel anything but the horrible sting in his chest. His feet were shuffling without direction and he tried his best not to trip down the hall. He just needed to get **_away_**.

 

He squeezed his eye just to blink away the tears that blurred his vision but he quickly snapped them open. The image was burned into the back of his eyelids. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat but he swallowed it away. He didn’t have time to stop because he was certain that he was going to come after him. That he was going to try to apologize and Eren just couldn’t face him. He didn’t think he would ever be able to face him again.

 

Eren rushed down the staircase - not having been patient enough to wait for the elevator - and through the lobby. The second he pushed the glass door open and the chilling November night air filled his lungs. Then everything seemed to of hit him again. Only twice as hard.

 

Images of his unsuspecting self digging the key to Levi’s apartment from his pocket, opening the door, and tip toeing in played in his head.

 

“No, no, no.” Eren muttered as tears pooled in his eyes again. He turned to his left and started speed walking to his apartment.

 

The feel of his face when he noticed the unfamiliar shoes that laid in the middle of the kitchen and the beating of his heart when he thought he heard a moan from down the hallway. The way his breathing increased as he crept towards Levi’s closed bedroom door and his denial gripping his throat, making it impossible to breath. The hinges lack of screeching for once as Eren swung the door open to reveal who he had thought to be the love of his life, naked under the sheets, with another man.

 

“Stop!” Eren pleaded for his memories to stop remembering. To let him forget and go on. But they didn’t they just kept on playing.

 

Eren tried to look away as fast as possible so he didn’t have to compare himself to the man that Levi had chosen to go to bed with instead of him but he still caught how broad the man’s shoulder were. How muscular he was and how blue his eyes were. How perfect and blond his hair was. How handsome he was.

 

The look in Levi’s eyes as he noticed Eren standing in the doorway was something the latter would never forget. Levi’s grey eyes were instantly filled with regret and sorrow but that didn’t stop Eren from instantly shutting the door and sprinting out the apartment the second the acknowledgement  was made.

 

Eren couldn’t take it anymore and he tripped on the sidewalk landing on his hands and knees. It was late so no one was around to watch his fall or his break down. Eren leaned back, sat on his heels, and covered his face with his hands, sobbing into them.

 

He thought of how he met Levi one year and seven months ago. He thought of how he first kissed Levi one year and five months ago. He thought of how they first slept together one year and one month ago. He thought of how Levi told him he had loved him one year ago and everyday since then. Everyday except for this one.

 

“Please make it stop!” Eren sobbed. The pain was no longer just in his chest but throughout his whole being. He felt the sting of betrayal in his stomach, fingertips, calves, toes. He felt it everywhere and fuck if it didn’t hurt.

 

“Eren!” He heard that voice. That voice that his ears associated with love and comfort. The feelings began to sink into him but he shook it off, crying even harder. He could never think of that voice, soft as silk, as something similar to comfort any longer. Not after the belonger had burned him so.

 

Eren shoved himself off the ground and immediately started sprinting to his apartment building. It was seven blocks away and it was dark and his legs were shaking but he couldn’t face Levi. Not yet and not ever. The pain racking his body only intensified when he heard the man calling after him alone with the pounding of feet chasing after him.

 

“Eren please! I’m sorry! I love you!” Levi shouted and Eren winced at the words. How could his  heart still be beating after all the blows it had taken in the past several seconds or minutes -  hell if he knew - from the man chasing him.

 

“Stay away from me!” His cry came out broken and breathless but he didn’t care. He just needed to get him away and keep him away. Eren was hurting too much to face anyone. 

 

He glanced over his shoulder momentarily as he kept on sprinting to make sure Levi wasn’t catching up to him when there was a sudden bright light, a loud honk, and he flew to his right. He wasn’t sure what was happening, only that his head was pounding much harder than it had been moments ago and his body felt like it was on fire.

 

“No! Eren!” Levi sounded far away but a hand cradled Eren’s face and he felt his head being turned upwards, being forced to look into to those grey eyes he loved too much. Tears streaked down his cheeks and something else dripped down his forehead. It took several seconds for Eren to notice that Levi was crying hysterically while running his thumb over his cheeks. If his heart was whole it would of broke from the sight.

 

“W-what did I do? What d-did I do?” Levi stuttered and grabbed one of Eren’s hands. Cold prickled through the hand Levi had hold of and the images raced through his head once more.

 

“N-no,” Eren protested breathlessly. It was so quiet and weak that Levi didn’t even hear him. Eren tried to tear his hand from Levi’s but he couldn’t summon the strength to even wiggle his fingers. He felt deflated as the piercing sting and scorching fire consumed all his energy. Levi’s face was fading as well as the noises around him but in the faint, faint distance he thought he heard sirens.

“Eren, please don’t go. I’m sorry, oh, I’m so sorry. Please be okay,” Levi cried and left a kiss on Eren’s numb lips. The kiss sent a sting through his mouth but he was starting to get used to the pain.  Levi’s face was getting even blurrier and by then Eren couldn’t hear anything but the screams of his heart having been torn apart or feel anything but all the pain making his body numb.

 

In that moment it hit him and surprisingly it was the least painful blow he had ever received. Eren was dying and that meant he would be put out of his misery. He didn’t have to deal with the hurt. He was a coward for accepting death with open arms but he didn’t care. Not the slightest.

 

“Eren, no!” Levi shouted while shaking him and suddenly his vision came back slightly. The view of Levi even more hysterically than moments before caused his throat to close up but it was okay. He wouldn’t need to breath much longer. He kind of felt bad for leaving Levi there until the image of the blond rushed into his head again and bitterness over threw him. He started slipping again and Eren knew that time it would be for good.

 

He used all the energy he could muster up to push out his last words before his eyes slid shut and he was gone from the world leaving Levi an absolute mess.

  
“You hurt me.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. im so sorry.


End file.
